


in the deep with no oxygen

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Merlin (TV), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six people survived it and you weren't one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the deep with no oxygen

_Six people_ , he scratches into his diary using ink that is still waterlogged from the crash, _six people_ _survived and I wasn’t one of them._

_I never am._

_I had no business being on that boat. None. At. All._

_I had neither rhyme nor reason to go to America; I just didn’t want to be in Britain anymore._

_I thought it would make a nice change but it doesn’t. They call it the Promised Land but I know it isn’t because that was [is] Albion and Arthur isn’t here._

_Arthur isn’t anywhere anymore._

_Six people survived but I’m still drowning._


End file.
